Saving Beauty From The Beast
by Ms.HellFire-ffacnt
Summary: A trip back in time as the story of how two lovers came together is told. But I'm not going to tell you who, you need to read and see if you can figure it out for yourself. Better then is sounds. R&R. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!


Ok this is just a One-Shot I came up with, because I was bored. So enjoy it, it's pretty good. Has some mild violence and abuse, so if that offends you or if you are underage don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Rated T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, I was just bored, I only own the plot and I jacked the title from a book I had to read for summer reading. But hey it works.

Enjoy

Kisses,

Ms. HellFire 4590.

Saving Beauty from the Beast

"I hope you kids never make some of the dumb choices I did when I was in school."

"What do you mean mom?" her only oldest son asked her.

"Well, I went for the bad boys. I backed down sacrificed my strength. I made the mistake of mistaking lust for love. And … it nearly made me blind to what was staring me right in the face all along. I didn't even realize it until that night, when I was nearly raped and killed. Luckily your father never gave up on me. Even though I had pushed him away so many times."

"You pushed daddy away?" Questioned her middle daughter.

"A lot. I was so blind until he helped me see straight again. Which is kind of an oxymoron because ever time I was with him and he kissed me I would feel like I was walking on air. In fact to this day I still feel like that."

"Like you're walking on air?" Her second child, and oldest daughter asked.

"Yeah. That night he came and found me with him, your father was furious... with him. I could have sworn that the police hadn't be called because of my screaming, he would no he could have easily thrown him out the window. He was behaving very vulgar towards me, hands where they shouldn't have been. He had slipped something into my drink….

_Flashback February 9th 2008_

"_Hey honey how are you?"_

"_I'm fine Blaine, you?"_

"_I'm great, but look I got to run to class, you know mid-terms, and then finals won't be that far behind, I still need to finish those college applications. But you and I still have that special evening coming up in about five days. Right? I can't wait."_

"_Right. Five days that's soon."_

"_You don't seem happy."_

"_No, no I can't wait." She told him while forcing a smile. _

"_Great" he told her while walking away._

"_You know he's no good for you."_

"_Well that's really none of your business now is it?"_

"_No I guess not, but still he's no good for you. He'll never love you like I do."_

_Sighs "Can we please not get into this? I'm not making out with you. You don't love me, you say that to every living breathing female, with breasts and nice curves."_

"_I never asked you too, I'd never put you or any other girl in a position she didn't want to be in. Sounds like you're going to be in a position that you don't want to be in very soon too."_

_Eyes livid, fist curling she turned to face him. "This is none of your business, so just, just back the hell off!" she shouted at him._

_He walked over to her, turned her face with his hands so she faced him. "What happened to you? You used to be the tough girl. I've seen you crack jaws for foul language toward you and break hands for getting ass grabby." She pulled away from him, he pulled her back. _

"_You let him hit you? You let him touch you like that?" His voice was rising._

"_Just go away" she told him his voice breaking._

"_No, you're stronger than that, then him. I know you are. And if you won't fight for yourself I will, because I love you."_

"_Stop saying that, stop you don't love me and I don't…I…don't…I… I…no…love you!" She yanked away from him and ran crying._

_February 11th 2008 _

"_What are you doing talking to him!" Blaine shouted at her, "Jake said he saw you talking to him. Huh! Were you! I told you NO! I don't want talking to him, any of them!"_

"_I'm sorry I wasn't. He started talking to me and I tried to walked away but he kept me there with him." She was crying, oh let's face it she was scared to death of him. She knew she should leave him, but she was afraid of what he might do if she did. She just couldn't, it was better this way anyway. He didn't hit her that often, just when he was in a bad mood which was only about 98 of the time. So it wasn't that bad right? Right, I mean at least this way he wasn't hurting her friends too. They were safe and that's what mattered._

"_Well try to avoid it next time you fat ugly bitch!" Blaine did that a lot. He called her names, made her feel lower than dirt. It made her feel weak at heart and once she felt weak at heart, conquering her physical strength was no big deal._

"_Ok now baby" Blaine's voice was soft and gentle, "I don't want you to eat until Friday night, I don't want you getting any bigger than you already are. I like my women thin."_

"_Yes honey" she told him her tears stopping a little._

"_Good girl" he told her while running his finger under her chin, "Oh and besides class try not to leave your room; I don't want you around 'him'. _

_After putting emphasis on the word him, she knew exactly who he meant. She just nodded as he left._

_February 14th 2008; Valentine's Day_

_She arrived at his room, she was beautiful. Wearing just what he had bought for her, and asked, no more like ordered her to wear. A red velvet halter dress that showed off way too much cleavage and was completely beyond mini skit short, In fact it barely covered her bottom; and blood red spiked stilettos. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, a smile forced upon her lips. He welcomed her in._

"_Darling you look stunning" Blaine's words dripped with hunger and lust._

_He began to kiss her vigorously, hands roaming all over her body. _

"_Wait, wait, wait" she told him while pushing him away from her._

"_What? What is it?"_

"_It's just that I've been thinking…"_

"_Thinking, think about what?" his voice rising a little._

"_Well I was thinking that I just don't think I'm ready to do this." Expecting anger that never came, she was shocked at his next statement._

"_Well that's ok honey, come on let's have something to drink, soda?"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Feeling a little better?" Blaine asked her after a few minutes. But before she could answer he was on top of her again mauling her. It was then she realized she couldn't move, her body felt heavy and she couldn't push him off or her. She felt scared, and helpless, but it was then she realized her body may not work but didn't mean her lungs didn't. She did the only thing she could she screamed, bloody murder._

"_Shut up bitch" Blaine yelled while slapping her across the face, in attempts to shut her up. Soon her screams turned so sobs, but she kept up every effort to continue making noise. Someone had to hear her, someone had to, someone just had too. It was then he appeared. He night in shining armor, his eyes were full of fire, his fists clenched. He grabbed Blaine off of her, he punched him breaking his jaw. Blaine got up ready to fight, but he was too fast for him not to mention his rage was fueling his every move. It was then he tried to shove Blaine head first out the window that the police showed up._

"_No, no" I remember saying as the police broke them apart, "Not him, him" I pointed with struggle to Blaine. Dragging Blaine out of the room she and he were left alone. Tears were running down her face. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you"_

"_Shh, shh it's ok. Come on let's get you looked at by those EMS guys"_

"_I can't walk he must have given me something in my soda. Because I've never felt so heavy, my body feels like lead."_

"_Ok, don't worry, I've got you now, you're safe Dana" he told her while he lifted her in his strong arms and carried her out to the EMS team._

"_I love you Logan"_

"_I know, I love you too Dana"_

_End Flashback_

"Wow daddy really did that momma?" the youngest of her children and her daughters asked.

"Yes, you're daddy is a very brave man" Dana told her baby girl, well she wasn't really a baby she was eight. But to Dana and Logan she was always going to be their baby.

"So it was love at first sight for the both of you mom?" Her son asked her.

"Yeah, your mom hated to admit it back then, but we were seventeen and after four years of dating, nearly eighteen years of marriage and four kids later, life couldn't be better, right honey?"

"Five"

"What?" Logan asked his wife curiously

"Make that four years of dating, nearly eighteen years of marriage and five kids later"

"Dana" Logan was shocked, and happy at the same time, he couldn't help but smile.

"How? When?"

"After nearly eighteen years of marriage you mean to tell me you don't know how?" their son asked.

"Malik" Dana scolded their son.

"Oh Dana he's fifteen. Now tell me when?"

" Oh well let me refresh your memory, Hey Dana kids are asleep wanna make out?" She mimicked her husband while leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh yuck alright Lexiss, Dawn time to watch anything but this" Malik herded his little sisters away from his making out parents.

"What's the matter I thought you thought making out was fun?"

"Yeah but Kalli it's mom and dad"

"Good point."

Phone rings

"I got it" Kalli yelled, "Hey Devon"

"So next time we go out, wanna make out?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Logan and Malik asked at the same time.

Dana just laughed, "Well Logan now we know for sure that she's you're daughter. Now she's on the phone safe inside the house away from all the boys. How come you don't worry about Malik like that?"

"Because Malik is a good kid he was raised right and he knows how to treat women. With respect and the utmost courtesy. But the Boys that like to go after our girls some of them aren't like that. Am I a bad father for caring?"

"No, but tell me don't you think our three girls know right from wrong?"

"Yes your right, I've seen them fight they all come DNA coded with a hard right hook just like their mother. I'll never stop worrying about them though, just like I never stop worrying about you."

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna make out?"

"The kids are right here and. ..."

"Logan just shut up and kiss me."

Yes so Dana and Logan continued their full fledge make out session right there on their living room couch, somehow talking about the past, and Logan's undying love and never ending fight for her, severely turned her on. She loved remembering that night that was the night she fell in love, and she fell hard. She was his Dana, his love, his princess, his beauty. He was the love of her life, her hero, her knight in shining armor and he saved her from the beast.

She was Mrs. Dana Cruz-Reese, she was luckiest girl in the world and she got the fairy tale ending some girls can only dream of.

She got to live happily ever after.

THE END

Corny I know but hey I'm a sucker for a happy ending. I've never written a DanaLogan Fic before so go easy on me and let me know what you think, maybe I will write a sequel. You know the drill R&R.

Kisses,

Ms. HellFire 4590


End file.
